memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Security (eBook)
Summary From the back cover: When a new security guard reports for duty, it sets ''da Vinci'' security chief Domenica Corsi off in ways that confuse both her staff and her sometime lover Fabian Stevens. When Stevens confronts her, it only makes matters worse -- until Corsi takes Stevens into her confidence ... Ten years ago, Corsi served on the [[USS Roosevelt (NCC-2573)|U.S.S. Roosevelt]]. On a trip to the Federation world of Izar, Corsi was assigned to work with a local peace officer named Christine Vale to try to solve a multiple homicide. But the trail of evidence leads down a road Corsi refuses to take -- a decision that will have tragic consequences for the young officer. References Characters :Dar Ableen • Carol Abramowitz • Andrew Angelopoulos • Martina Barre • Cade Bennett • Dennis Chimelis • Nancy Conlon • Domenica Corsi • Dantas Falcão • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Maxwell Hammett • Vance Hawkins • Susan Haznedl • Lise Irastorza • Soon-Li Kim • Tomozuka Kim • Kira Nerys • Rennan Konya • Ellec Krotine • Alexandre Lambdin • Raimond Lankford • Lauoc Soan • Elizabeth Lense • P8 Blue • Brenda Phelps • Laura Poynter • Rizz • Madeline Robins • Anthony Shabalala • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • T'Mandra • Alex Terapane • Mor glasch Tev • Christine Vale • Makk Vinx • Heinrich Waldheim • Sandy Wetzel • Winn Mara • Songmin Wong 111 • Julian Bashir • Agosto Caitano • Ken Caitano • Ted Deverick • DiGennaro • Kieran Duffy • Eevraith • Kelly Fleet • Marianne Getreu • Giacoia • Ruth Graylock • Elra Gren • Johannsen • Kiri Kayven • Rinic David Kayven • Geordi La Forge • Ling • Luaran • Malvolia • Nog • Wayne Omthon • Pelecanos • Frank Powers • Rao • Montgomery Scott • • Toddman • Van Olden • Worf • Znirka-Tul Starships and vehicles :The Beast • • • • Hyperion • • • • • • Locations :Alpha Centauri • Argelius • Artemis IX • Avril Station • Bajoran system • Berengaria • Cor Caroli IX • Coroticus III • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Empok Nor • Fahleena III • Galorndon Core • Galvan VI • Garthtown • Kharzh'ulla • Koas • Izar • Pemberton's Point • Phantas 61 • Pibroch City • Praxis • Recreation Station Hidalgo • Risa • Sachem II • Sigma Iotia II • Starbase 74 • Starfleet Academy • Station Kel-Artis • Tarsas III • Teneb • Venus Races and cultures :Androssi • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Boslic • Bynar • Ferengi • Furies • Human • Iotian • Jem'Hadar • Kharzh'ullan • Nasat • O-Mor • Romulan • Syclarian • Tellarite • Trill • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Berengaria Enforcement • Dominion • Garthtown Public Library • Izar Peace Office • Mermaid's Revenge • Sato Linguistics Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Other references :ahn-was • apple rancher candy • ''asna'' dumplings • Bentman Prize • black hole • coffee • Dominion War • EMH • frimlike • Heyer Array • hololab • laser drill • mobile emitter • neoclassical Betazoid theatre • Prime Directive • raktajino • Redjac • rol-shaya • Sitok upgrade • sok-pal • stealth suit • synthale • tarkalian tea • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • type-3 phaser • V'Shan Information *The unpleasant history between Corsi and Vale first hinted at in SCE eBook The Belly of the Beast, is finally explained in this tale, as is the reason why Corsi first seduced Stevens in Cold Fusion. *The "present" framing story of this tale runs concurrent with SCE eBooks #52, 53, 55 and 56. External Links category:sCE eBooks